


bad dog

by Ajpuppy



Category: Undertale
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Other, fingering?, lots o cum, sounding?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8387008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajpuppy/pseuds/Ajpuppy
Summary: Swapfell papyrus is a bad boy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There will probably ne a second part to this later

this is a swapfell short, there is most likely going to be a second part but no promises.[[MORE]]

Where was he? When would he be home? Papyrus sat in his bed, idly picking at the paint of his bedroom wall. Sans had told him to stop long ago, but he never did. It was something he did when he was impatient and anxious. A slow smirk rolled onto his face, he couldn’t say he didn’t like what happened when his brother caught him anyway. Sans always punished him and on days he was craving his sibling, that was just what he wanted.

The smirk quickly vanished as he growled, turning in his bed and waiting for the other impatiently. Sometimes he really hated that Sans was a royal guard, it took the other away from Papyrus way too much. He was a little tempted to make a mess of Sans’ room. It got the hell beat out of him usually, but it was his brother’s attention one way or another. It was kind of becoming a habit now…when his brother ignored him or didn’t pay enough attention to him he made a mess of the house, or if he REALLY wanted his siblings time, he’d mess up Sans’ room. Papyrus wasn’t even supposed to go in there without his older sibling’s permission. Lazily rolling off the bed he strolled to it. Taking the knob in his hands he twisted and growled as the knob refused to turn. It was locked.

Did Sans seriously think that little piece of metal could keep him out? Summoning a sharp bone he began to pick at the lock, it wasn’t difficult. He broke into Sans room every now and then. As the door opened a pleasant shutter rippled down his spine. Sans’ scent was all around the room, even a small lingering of his magic. It made Papyrus feel even more needy for his brother. God he wanted him here.

Like a child the tall male excitedly ran and jumped into Sans’ bed, thoroughly messing up the blankets and sheets as well as knocking the pillows to the floor. With a deep inhale of the blankets Papyrus let out a small moan. His lord smelled so good, he could almost imagine Sans there with him. The material was soft against his bones, squirming a bit a soft sigh escaped him. It was getting hot now though….he could make more of a mess. He smirked as he threw his jacket to the floor and added his shirt to the pile. Damn he really loved his lords silk sheets. An uncomfortable throb made him realize that he’d created his cock within his jeans.

Was he that needy? Yes. He hated when Sans went out on these missions. Sometimes he didn’t come home for days and Papyrus had to stay there and wait. It drove him crazy, to the point he usually had to fight off the urge to go and find his lord. He refused the idea that he had separation anxiety, even if Sans told him he clearly did. He wasn’t….that….pitiful. He bit the blanket in his jaws as he buried his face into the silk a little more. Sans was supposed to come home today. He could be here at anytime. Then why wasn’t he here yet?! His hips rolled a bit. He remembered that Sans promised him something nice if he was good a little too late. 

He didn’t care, he just wanted his brother home already. He didn’t think he could take waiting much longer, the other’s scent was doing things to him.  He reached down, squirming an arm beneath his body towards his pants, what if he just-? The button pops easily from it’s hold and unzipping his pants feels wonderful as he frees his already straining cock. “A-Ahm~” Oh, the feeling of the blankets against the head of his member felt nice. He hadn’t even meant for it to happen but it was a good feeling that quickly distracted him from the terrible feeling of Sans still being gone. Rolling his hips experimentally his breath hitched.  

Sans would kill him if he got the blankets dirty, but he could hardly give a damn right now. He continued to slowly roll his hips and enjoy the feeling. Reaching down again, he curled his fingers around his cock. Ah, it pressed the material around him and he could imagine it was his lord’s wonderful cunt around him, squeezing and milking him. Papyrus’ eyes closed as he began to pant and jerk his arm while thrusting into his fist. “Mmm Sans~ M-my lord, please come home soon.”  He imagined the other’s face, curled in pleasure. A fantasy quickly came to life of his brother eagerly riding him, wanting this just as much as Papyrus and eager to come after a week without. It would never happen, even IF Sans was eager to go at it after he got home. He’d still hold control.

Hissing he gripped himself tighter. Did Sans miss him? He hoped so.  What if Sans touched himself thinking of Papyrus at some point this week? Maybe before bed? A lustful whine escaped him at the thought, he could already see in his mind’s eye, Sans silently stroking himself and thrusting those gorgeous hips as he imagined doing dirty things to Papyrus. Sans would be quiet while he pleased himself, only giving a quiet grunt at the end as he came hard and made a mess.

Papyrus rutted his hips even harder, panting as the bed itself began to make soft thumps.  It wasn’t enough though and he quickly became frustrated. He wanted his lover, his brother, his lord. He wanted Sans to wreck him thoroughly and to make him cum over and over again. He began to imagine the other bending him over and pounding into him, whispering dirty things like how he’s a whore and needs the other’s cock. Oh he needed it, he needed Sans so badly.

No doubt the other would tease his body mercilessly. Papyrus slowed his strokes and whimpered in both pleasure and pain.  It took so much self control to keep it this way, but each stroke was agonizingly good. Head tilting back, Papyrus let his noises go freely. His moans easily rang throughout the room. “S-Sans….sansy, m’lord mmn~” He gasped and bucked hard as he pressed the tip of his finger inside his slit. It’s become a rather big turn on recently. Sans had been looking into sounding a little bit before and once he had tried it on Papyrus, the younger brother had been quickly addicted. 

Teasing the slit of his cock he stretched it till it was just a little painful. It was such an odd feeling, making him feel full when he dipped his phalange inside, the slit was sensitive too and produced the strangest mix of pleasure and a sharp tinge of pain. It was just the kind of thing Sans loved to make him feel.  He clamped his jaws hard as he felt himself get close but it still wasn’t enough to push him over. Another frustrated whine escaped him as he pressed his finger deeper, then pulled it out slowly. He wanted Sans. He tried to think of other things his sibling did to him that drove him nuts.

Shakily he reached inside his rib cage. He never touched his soul often, it was very sensitive and in the rare times Sans played with it he had to be careful not to over stimulate Papyrus. But it was a surefire way to make him cum. Pulling the pulsing orange heart out with his free hand he gave it a soft squeeze and moaned loudly with a violent shutter. Slowly he began to stroke his cock again, sliding a thumb softly over his soul as well. Eyes squeezed shut he imagined it was his lord, oh how he wanted the other to be touching him right now. 

His jaws parted as he moaned. His soul was hot and already leaking magic all over his hand and down onto the bed. He was far too gone to remember it was Sans’ bed and realize the mess he was making. He cracked open pleasure hazed eyes as he explored the sensitive core of his being. Little presses into the magic made his back arch as euphoria racked through him. Rubbing produced a feeling much like if he stroked his cock.  He wished….he wish Sans had it right now instead. Maybe put it in his mouth…

He moaned, to have anyone touch anothers soul signaled major trust. But the idea of his soul in his brother’s mouth, the idea of his soul orgasming in Sans’ mouth- it was such a hot image. He began to squeeze and rub at it in time with the hand on his cock. Grunting he was finding it hard to breathe as he got so very close. His joints had begun to lock and his legs tensed with the increasing pleasure. With each touch his cock drooled precum and his core leaked more magic, spilling onto the sheets and over his bones. “Sans….nhh…Sans…. SANS!~” 

“PAPYRUS!” 

The loud frightening shout of his name made him cum hard with a deep cry. His body arched and his fluids splurted heavily onto the sheets below. A pleased keen rung from the room until he was finished and fell back onto the sheets in a panting, heaving mess. As he looked over to the doorway, there stood a very pissed Sans


End file.
